Forgotten
by MaybeMelody
Summary: This is the beginning of Lacus, Kira, Cagalli and Athrun's relationship but, they don't remember any of it! What happened to make them forget?
1. Chapter 1

(_authors note_)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED and I never will. I also didn't come up with the idea for Gundam SEED or help in the process in any way.

This story takes place back when Cagalli, Kira, Athrun and Lacus are learning how to read and write. These four friends met in kindergarten but why didn't they remember each other during the war?

CAGALLI 

"Cagalli, wake up."

Cagalli stirred in her bed. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. Kira was leaning over her bed with her school bag.

"Kids! Come out for breakfast!" their father called out. The two siblings walked out and greeted their father with a kiss. "I'll put out an outfit for both of you." He said cheerfully.

Kira and Cagalli sat at the table and began to eat their pancakes.

"That was yummy." Said Cagalli. I'm going to get dressed now. She walked into her bedroom and saw her father holding up to outfits: a denim dress and a green plaid dress.

"Daddy!" she said, "you know I don't like dresses… Why can't I wear my beige Capri's and blue T-shirt?"

"Well, I thought you might wear this for picture day? I think your Grandma would like to have a picture of you wearing the clothes she got you?"

"Oh, all right," said Cagalli. "But only because it's picture day." She tugged the denim dress on and went to her dresser. She picked up her brush and fixed her hair as Kira came into the door wearing a cute blue shirt and black pants.

LACUS 

A little girl sat at her mirror, brushing her long pink hair.

"Lacus, wake… oh, you're up!" her father said, walking into her bedroom. "Would you like some help?" he asked.

"Yes please." Lacus replied.

Her father took the brush and put her long hair into pigtails. She looked at the mirror and smiled. She then walked out of the room holding her fathers hand. They walked into the dinning room and sat down to tea and muffins.

ATHRUN 

"Athrun! Wake up! You need to hurry or you'll miss the bus." Athrun woke up quickly.

"Yes father!" he shouted in reply.

"I have to go to a very important meeting so I made your breakfast already. Your lunch is in the fridge so you can get it out on your way." His father told him.

Athrun was disappointed but he was also used to this. His father was always busy. He got out of bed and got dressed. He quickly went to the door to say good-bye to his father. When his father pulled out of the driveway he went to the kitchen to eat.

LACUS 

"Miss Clyne?" said a maid, walking into the room, "Here is your shool bag. I have packed your lunch and supplies. Would you like a ride to school or will you go on the bus?"

"I will take the bus." Said Lacus. She went outside after saying good-bye to the maid and her father then she got on the bus. She sat in an empty seat at the back of the bus and it started to move.

ATHRUN 

Athrun walked into the kitchen and ate his breakfast. Then he grabbed his lunch and out it in his bag. He went to grab his hat when he heard the bus. He snatched it and ran outside. When he got on the bus Lacus started waving at him. He waved back and sat in the seat beside her.

"Hi Lacus." He said. Then he realized the bus had stopped. He looked out the window and saw Cagalli and Kira running closer.

CAGALLI & KIRA 

"The bus is here!" said Kira, holding his backpack. He pointed at hers and motioned for Cagalli to come with him. He said good-bye to his Father and ran outside. Cagalli followed him and they ran to the bus hand-in-hand.

They got on the bus and ran to the back. Cagalli sat down with Lacus and Kira sat with Athrun. A few other kids got on the bus and then they went to school.

DELOSE SCHOOL – kindergarten room #11 

"Hello children!" said a cheerful looking woman. She had long brown hair and glowing blue eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Lousair!" the children replied happily. The teacher talked to them for a few minutes and then the children went to play.

(what happens today to make them forget about each other? Find out in chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

DELOSE SCHOOL – kindergarten room #11 

"Lacus, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Athrun! I'm making a painting!" Lacus said smiling.

"Me too!" said Cagalli. She pointed to her painting. It was covered in green and blue lines and dots. "This is me, this is Kira and that's you and this is Lacus!" she said pointing to the different shapes on the paper.

Kira walked over and smiled. "I made a box for memories!"

"That's a great idea! We could put their pictures in to remember each other!" said Athrun cheerfully.

"Yeah!" they all said.

The two girls put their paintings in the box. That's when it happened… there was a bang and a flash of light. A voice came over the P.A. system: "A war has been declared so school is closed."

The four friends looked at each other shocked but before they could say anything the teacher rushed them to the door to get to the bus. They were about to get on when their parents came and called them over. They took them all to one car, talking about some new technology all the way there.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean, don't you put it inside them?"

"Quiet!" said Athrun's Dad pointing at the kids. "It's perfectly safe! You just point it at them and then..." he whispered.

"They forget, I know," said another parent.

Once they were in the car, the children started asking questions and the parents decided to answer.

"What were you talking about Daddy?" asked Lacus.

"Well… everyone's fighting and, we have to… erase your memories…"

"No!" said Athrun. "You can't! We're friends!"

"I know but we have to, or the war will be too hard for all of us." Said Mr. Yamato, taking out a silver pen. The others did the same and pointed them at their children. They pressed a button and a white light flashed.

The four kids went unconscious and their Dads carried them into their houses. Mr. Yamato explained that when they woke up they wouldn't remember each other. Even Kira and Cagalli were seperated so they wouldn't remember. Only one thing could make the memories come back… if they ever saw a photo of the others, or a painting, they might remember…

When the four children woke up, they were lying in their beds as if they'd woken up from a nap, and they didn't remember anything from their lives except for the pens had simulated, to replace their missing childhood memories.


End file.
